Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a robot control apparatus, and a robot system.
Description of the Related Art
As a technique for allowing a robot to grasp one each of target objects randomly piled up in a random fashion, there is known a robot apparatus that uses a visual sensor to determine the position and orientation of a target object. Japanese Patent No. 3300682 discloses a method for recognizing the position and orientation of a target object by imaging an object identical in shape to the target object from a plurality of directions to create a teach model and matching the teach model with image data of the piled target objects.